


2013/04/30 Word of the Day: Cull

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/04/30 Word of the Day: Cull

**Author's Note:**

> **Cull**   
> [to choose; select; pick](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/04/30.html)

“I like that one,” supplied Joey as he poked his head over Seto’s shoulder.

Seto scoffed. “I hardly think it’s work-appropriate.”

“Then why’d you even buy it?” Joey teased back. Cocking his head to the side, he pondered. “Or did you buy it? Do they even sell Blue Eyes themed ties in stores?”

Seto’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and concentration as he considered two ties (of which Joey was 99% sure were the same). After a beat, he decided against both and placed them to the side.

“I’m not sure if they sell them… Mokuba got it for me a couple Christmases ago…” he said trailing off.

Seto slid his fingers around another tie (this time, maroon) and held it up against his shirt.

Joey nodded appreciatively at the pairing but Seto wasn’t paying attention to him. It joined its brothers in a growing pile and Joey pouted behind Seto’s back.

To avoid being ignored, Joey moved to stand to Seto’s immediate right instead.

“Ooh!” Joey breathed, reaching around to run his finger under a tie and lift it up into the light.

Seto hmm-ed and pulled it from its hanger. He held it against his chest to see how well it matched with the rest of his suit.

Joey grinned.

“Yes?”

Seto sighed in mock resignation and Joey chuckled. He pulled the tie from Seto’s grasp to help put it on.

When he was done, Joey steered Seto to the full-length mirror for the final review.

“There! Perfect.”

And Seto agreed.


End file.
